


Shine

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	Shine

The Doctor had broken her heart oh so long ago. She had given up so much for him, but he hadn’t truly noticed or cared, until he was alone yet again. Martha Jones understood what it was to lose someone, though. She knew what it had been to not know what had happened to Ideola. She knew that the Doctor missed Rose. That didn’t make it hurt any less, of course, but she had to leave on her own terms. So she did.

But Martha had shined, far more than the Doctor had predicted she would. The Doctor’s plan could have fallen flat on its face with a companion who was weaker, less resourceful, or who had lesser knowledge. But Martha knew she was special, even if the Doctor never told her so. It was the year that never was, and only she and her family would remember it (save for Jack and the Doctor), but she was Martha Jones, and she had walked the earth. She had saved the world, with one simple word. 

“Doctor.”


End file.
